Atomnitrix
'''The Atomnitrix '''is one of Azmuth 's greatest creations. Backstory Azmuth worked on the Atomnitrix for 2 years without a day spared. He used many of the universe's most valued and priceless objects and energy sources, which explains why it took him so little time to create such a powerful device. The Atomnitrix was given to Dill Reekalaw on his 16th birthday, personally by Azmuth. When Dill first operated the Atomnitrix it originally had 10 aliens, working it's way up in numbers every then and now. Appearance The Atomnitrix resembles a wrist watch. It's face plate is square and has a white and blue color scheme. The faceplate is black with two blue stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Atomnitrix's core is revealed. Number 7's Atomnitrix Number 7's version of the Atomnitrix appearas as a purple gauntlet-like watch with a pinkish-purple Atomnitrix symbol accompanied by four white stalks protruding from it's sides. Features The Atomntrix has the following features: *DNA Scanner. *Quick change feature. *Master Control. *It can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them more safe/usable. *Voice Command control. *DNA storage within itself in a computerized form. *The Atomntrix has a digital watch. *Life-Form Lock System. *The Atomnitrix adapts to the user's clothing to the Atomnitrix aliens he/she transforms into. *Holographic Interface, where a holographic circle displays the aliens' faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin a touchscreen. The facplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, The Atomnitrix core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *The Atomnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *It can also record messages like voicemail. *The Atomnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth is able to find Dill in purplexed situations. *The Atomnitrix has a security lock system so that only Dill can use it. *It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Dill. *The Atomnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Dill continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Dill will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. TheAtomnitrix.png|Normal Mode/Average TheAtomnitrix2.png|Atomntrix in Active Mode. B10omt.png|DNA Scanner Mode. Red omnitrix for dilluscus.png|Atomnitrix in Recharge Mode. Lime green omnitrix for dilluscus.png|New Alien Unlocked Mode. *The Atomnitrix has Voice Command: **"Atomnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode." (Makes the 'trix recognize Dill) **"Command Code 1010 Reekalaw Dillon Disengage Life-Form Lock." (Disengages Life-Form Lock for Dill.) Aliens The Atomnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,000+ aliens, wih not even half of those unlocked. Trivia *The Atomnitrix is not hack-proof. *The Galvan was the first species added to the Atomnitrix. *It is the most powerful Omnitrix of this generation perfected by Azmuth. *Slampire is the only alien predator in the Atomnitrix. *The Atomnitrix can be taken over remotely. *Number 7's Omnitrix was an exact copy to Dill's but he changed it's appearance. Gallery Blue Omnitrix For Dill .jpg|Atomnitrix Hologram AtomnitrixHolo.jpg|Atomnitrix Hologram #2 Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Category:Dillon Million Stuff Category:Non-Canon Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices